Some of One's Parts
by FaceTrip
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku finish off Organization XIII and happily go back to the peace of Destiny Islands.  They don't realize that the Organization left behind more than just twisted memories.  T- for violence    PRO- KAIRI EPICNESS!
1. Prologue

Kairi hears a pitter-patter on her window. She jerks awake expecting a heartless's yellow eyes to be peering at her from behind the glass; instead she sees a boy with spiky hair. Kairi looks at the boy with an annoyed glance. She doesn't care who is at the window at 2 am; it is still 2 am! Kairi tries to fall back asleep.

The tapping on the window starts up again.

Kairi groans and flips on her bedside lamp before dragging herself to the window. Her pale pink shirt and shorts look almost white in the dim lighting. Kairi opens the window. "What is it?" She roars through tired eyelids. Only a window screen separates her from Sora.

The boy on the other side of the window grins at Kairi's words. A shiver goes up Kairi's back warning her to back away from the window. Sora's grin has a mischievous fakeness to it. Before Kairi can take a step back Sora throws his hand through the window screen and grips Kairi's throat. Kairi grasps for air. "Sora…" She whimpers.

Sora's eyes are full of focus, his smile fades as he speaks, "Maleficent is back."

Kairi thinks quickly as the crushing force of Sora's hand stops her breathing. In a swift movement, Kairi snags a calligraphy pen off her desk and stabs it into Sora's arm. On impact both the pen and Sora's arm make a sickening crack. Sora reels back in pain. Kairi falls to the floor. She crawls as far away from the windows as possible. "Why are you doing this?" Kairi yells at Sora. Instead of answering her, the spiky haired boy jumps through the screen and lands in Kairi's room. Kairi screams bloody murder as she races toward the door. Sora rips the pen out of his arm and lets a dark liquid spew from the hole it made.

Sora quickly catches up to Kairi. He sticks his fingers into Kairi's hair trapping a mob of strands in his fist. Her head thrusts backward due to the pain. Kairi only stops with enough time to spin herself around and elbow Sora in the nose. She tugs her hair out of his grasps and races toward the back door. A toddler stands in a doorway beside the hall rubbing his eyes. Kairi gasps when she sees her brother. She picks him up in a swift motion and puts him in a large closet in the his own room.

"What's going on?" Timmy asks with a yawn.

"You have to hide, ok? Don't come out until I come to get you."

"Ok." Little Timmy crawls behind a pile of clothes blending in perfectly.

"Kairi! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Could you stop hiding? Mickey brought news about Maleficent." Sora yells as he struts down the hall toward Kairi's brother's room. Kairi let's herself sink into the darkness of a corner of the room. The door squeaks. "Kai-ri," Sora calls out like he is playing hide and seek. Sora takes a step into the room. Kairi leaps out of her hiding space and kicks Sora directly in the face. He falls to the floor with a loud thud. Kairi steps over him. The unconscious boy takes hold of one of her feet. Kairi stumbles.

"Why are you running?" Sora asks.

"Let go, Sora!" Kairi demands. She shakes her leg free and races toward the phone. She barely stops to pick it up. The scared girl's fingers dance gracefully over the numbers. The call goes through. Riku picks up on the other line of the phone with a moan.

"Sora is insane! He's trying to kill me!" Kairi whispers desperately into the phone as she races through the kitchen.

"Sora is at your house…now?" Riku asks with suspicion in his voice.

"He leaped through the window! You have to…"

A force pushes against Kairi's back sending her flipping forward into the linoleum. She is barely able to catch herself before her chin hits the floor. The phone flies out of her hand.

Sora picks up her ankles and chucks her into a corner. He walks over to her and picks up a knife from the counter and crouches next to Kairi sealing her into the corner. "Stop." Kairi pleads. She hits her head against the cupboards as she seeks to escape the knife that inches forward. Sora grins and places the knife onto her cheek. He slowly drags the metal down to her chin. Kairi screams.

The knob on the nearby backdoor twists, the sound is followed by a thud. Neither of which get the door open. On the other hand, it did get Sora's attention. Kairi twists her head away from the knife and slams her hands into the fist holding the knife, causing Sora to drop his weapon. Kairi shoulders Sora in the chin as she makes her way out of the corner. She swipes the knife as she goes by. Kairi runs toward the backdoor and the person behind it. She runs through the doorway, Sora follows close behind her. Riku stands behind the screen door and slams it into Sora's face as he tries to enter the garden. Sora losses his balance due to the hit and falls down the stairs. Kairi barely catches him before Sora's head hits the concrete.

"What happened to him?" Kairi asks. She puts the knife by Sora's neck to keep him from going after her again.

Riku didn't know what to make out of all this. Sora would never try to hurt Kairi. Has the darkness finally consumed him?

"Kairi, Riku, what is going on? You're scream woke up half of Destiny Islands, Kairi." Kairi and Riku's head swing toward the sound of the voice, the voice that sounds like Sora, but it the sound came from a darker part of the garden.

Sora goes maniac again. He pulls Kairi's knifed hand away from his neck and swings it around so that she is forced to threaten herself with it. "Kairi!" Riku yells. Kairi just whimpers.

A bolt of light shoots out of the darkness of the garden and into Sora. He flips into the air sending the knife into the bushes. The boy lands with an ear shattering crash.

"Who was that?" says the person who unleashed the beam of light, he holds a keyblade. "Sora!" Kairi cries and embraces the real Sora in a bear hug. Riku turns a blind eye to the lovey-dovey moment and walks over to the menace that attacked Kairi. The thing that use to look like Sora doesn't even look remotely human anymore, half of the thing's face is whipped off showing a silvery sheen, one of the legs is completely demolished, and its limbs are twisted in odd directions. "It looks like a robot." Riku answers Sora's question.

"Who would be able to build a robot like that?" Kairi asks as she finally lets Sora go and moves closer to the machine. Sora walks over to the robot with her.

"Organization XIII, maybe. They built a replica of me once, but that replica wasn't a robot like this one." Riku explains.

"It said something about Maleficent being back though, and the Organization is gone." Kairi adds. Sora pokes at the robot's head. "There is a metal plate on the neck, it says100297, and has an Organization insignia on it." He analyzes.

"Maleficent is using the Organization's technology." Riku spits into the pile of rubble.

"She is trying to take us down one by one." Sora says solemnly. A mechanical hands grabs hold of Kairi's ankle. She screams and gallops around sending screws and bolts everywhere. She smashes her feet into the head collapsing the metal skull. She stops to breath and whips a tear of blood that is dripping down her chin.

"We are just going to have to destroy her first." Kairi speaks triumphantly and looks up at the stars.


	2. Teeth and Spinning Weapons of Doom

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Riku, not yet." Sora yells to the back seat of the gummi ship for the third time.

"The dark corridors are much quicker. We should have just taken them. At this speed Maleficent will have a three day warning." Riku whines as he lies down on the floor of the ship.

"You should have stayed behind." Kairi comments. She flips through another page of her 700-page book.

"We could just tie him to the side of the ship."

"Focus on your driving." Riku tells Sora. Kairi giggles at his comment.

"Focus on what? There is nothing out there for miles. Ah! Watch out for the dust speck!" Sora laughs.

"Very funny, Sora." Riku adds sarcastically.

Wham! The gummi ship rocks from the impact of a foreign object.

"Must be some dust speck." Riku grins. Sora gives Riku a glare.

The sound of multiple footsteps echo through the ship. The footsteps move closer and closer to the haul of the ship. The sound stops right before the creature would come into the view of the giant window. A soft humming noise revs up and hits the ship making a horrible screech. All the passengers cover their ears.

"Hold on to something!" Sora yells above the screech. He jerks the wheel to the left thrusting the ship into a spiral. The screeching skids on the surface of the ship. It creates a line-like dent that is seen within the ship as it is thrown.

Sora bears his teeth as he thinks over evasive maneuvers. He presses a button to twirl the ship. The creature falls off the vessel. Sora stomps on the rocket boosters to flee from what ever hit them.

The enemy jets after the crew and leaps over the ship into the view of the window. All of the heroes' jaws drop as they see the metallic machine. It has giant claws with a spinning saw on each finger and its head is one giant mouth.

The vessel hits the monster at its quick speed. The metal demon is slammed into the windshield. One of the monster's legs break off and drop into space. The machine doesn't even flinch and continues its assault against ship. It scratches the glass with it's circular saws. Everyone cringes as the scratches in the window deepen. Sora sets the missiles, and lock onto the beast.

"You are going to destroy us!" Kairi yells, trying to get Sora to stop the suicidal plan. "This is the only way to keep us in one piece, Kairi." Sora explains. He releases the missiles.

The monster skips across the window toward the engine. It sinks its teeth into the metal creating a giant hole. The missiles circle around the beast. The machine wiggles its way into the gears of one of the engines, jamming part of the system. The missiles move closer to the ship.

"Call off the missiles!" Riku yells.

"I can't!" Sora yells back at him. Riku runs over to the control panel and frantically stares at the vast amount of buttons and levers. The missiles have no off switch, they will hit their mark.

The missiles blast out one of the engines along with the metal beast that lay inside. The ship spirals out of control. The giant window shows a swirling black. Riku pukes as he holds onto a seat for dear life.

Sora squints at the dark void hoping to not run into an object that can no longer be seen through the ship tripping over itself. Sora slows down the second engine hoping to even out the thrust, but to no avail. A spot of oranges appears in the center of the swirl.

"We are going to make a crash landing!"

Everyone on the ship screams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, peeps. Any way please review good, bad, both I'm content either way. Thanks for reading, Im working on the nest segment as we speak, read...write...oh whatever.<strong>_


	3. Buttons

Chapter 2

"Calm down, everything will be just fine." Riku whispers. Kairi, Sora and Riku hide in a small alley as a crowd begins to accumulate a couple of blocks away at the foot of the crumbling clock tower.

"Seriously? The gummi ship is stuck in the freakin' clock tower!" Sora yells at Riku.

"Who's fault is that I wonder." Kairi says sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Hands up!" A cop walks around the corner. He points a gun at Riku. "You there are-"

Riku slaps the gun out of the policeman's hand before he can even finish his sentence. The officer looks at his gun on the ground for a second, just enough time for Riku to wind up and punch the poor man in the face. The cop falls to the ground, out cold.

"Riku!" Kairi and Sora yell in surprise. They both look from the unconscious body of a public servant back to Riku.

Riku shakes his fist in pain. "Pretend it's a robot. We have to get out of here." Riku sprints off up a hill toward a garage door. Sora and Kairi pause for a moment before following behind him. The three of them reach the door. Riku presses a couple buttons to the side of the giant door. The electric garage opens up. The three heroes dodge roll through the opening. The garage door slams shut behind them without getting further then two feet off the ground. Kairi, Riku, and Sora stand up and glare at the darkness surrounding them. The garage smells of iron, smoke and garbage. The heroes take small steps through the darkness with their hands in front of them leading the way.

"You can't go around punching people in the face, Riku." Sora turns his head to the right as he guesses where Riku is.

"He had a gun pointed at me. What was I suppose to do? What if he was another robot like your replica? I don't feel like getting my brains shot out of my head today, Sora." Riku speaks quietly back.

"I think there is someone here." Kairi whispers.

Sora walks into some kind of metal pole. The pole rattles spilling millions of tiny spheres all over the floor creating a great racket. The lights flicker on starting with the row of lights closest to the heroes and slowly moving backward. Sora and Kairi take out there keyblades, ready for anything. The last light at the far end of the garage highlights a menacing looking teen with a heavy duty game system remote. He presses a button. Sora and Kairi's keyblades get sucked to the floor by a giant magnet. They run to the floor and struggle to lift them, but to no avail. Riku stands there staring without fear at the teen in the back.

"The store is closed, didn't you read the sign." The boy speaks loudly. His demanding voice echoes off the thousands of shiny gadgets and tools spread out over tables and on the floor.

"What sign?" Sora asks in a confused manner.

"Get out." The boy demands, he pushes another button. Gears shift in the ceiling quickly revealing two giant machine guns, both of which pointed at Sora and company. Sora immediately ducks when the guns are within sight.

"Ok, we were just leaving, just give us a second!" Kairi yells and takes a step backward toward the great door. She keeps her eyes locked on the guns staring her down. Sora and Kairi let their keyblades disappear from the floor.

"Is that really how you greet guests, Caleb?" Riku says calmly. Sora and Kairi turn to Riku utterly confused. "You know him?" Kairi blurts out. Riku just ignores her.

"Only those that don't pay me back." Caleb responds to Riku's rhetorical question.

"You never told me a price."

"You never came back, traitor."

"Ok, I'm sorry about that," Riku glances at the machine guns before continuing, they seem to have gotten closer, "I'll pay you double this time, I swear."

Caleb glares at the floor for a second as he ponders Riku's proposal. Eventually Caleb lets the guns once again camouflage back into the ceiling. "What do you want?" He growls. Caleb drops the controller on the table and starts going through some pieces of junk on a table near him.

"A way to get through the corridors and some kind of sensor."

"The corridor thingabob I can do, the sensor, well, I don't specialize in 'kind of." Caleb mocks Riku's words.

Kairi notices how Caleb never looks directly at any of them even when he speaks directly to Riku. He is either; looking at the remote, the ceiling or a wall. Caleb's head doesn't even so much as point in the direction of the intruders of his shop.

Riku takes the chip from the Sora-cyborg out of his pocket. "The sensor-" Kairi slugs Riku in the arm before he can finish. "Ow, what was that for?" He whispers.

"Caleb could be a robot, something seems suspicious about all this." Kairi whispers back.

"Caleb, come over here, please. We have to make sure you are right for the job."

"I told you last time, I'm not with this 'Organization." Caleb walks toward them anyway despite his protest.

"Turn around we need to see the back of your neck." Riku demands.

Caleb takes off his red zip up to keep the collar off his neck. He stands in front of the three with a black t-shirt and dark jeans as he faces a wall . Riku puts his fingers on Caleb's neck and looks for a cyber chip, there is none.

"He's clean." Riku announces. Kairi breathes a sigh of relief. Sora is too busy looking at all the shiny stuff on the closest table to realize Riku was even speaking.

Caleb rubs his neck and puts his read zip up back on. "You going to tell me what that was all about?"

"That is classified." Riku states quickly.

Caleb groans, "Fine."

"Where were we, oh yes, the sensor. The sensor will find these chips within 100 yards or greater, preferably active chips." Riku hands Caleb the piece of robot technology.

"Got it, I'll have it done in two days. Within that time you must give me my payment or your technology is as good as crushed." Caleb pulls out a drawer under one of the tables and takes out some kind of blueprint. He brushes some of the tools that Sora was looking at onto the floor. Caleb flattens out the blueprint. The mechanic points to the drawing of a key like mechanism in the center of the blueprint, "It is found in Agrahbah within the Cave of Wonders, bring it to me."

Sora looks at the paper, "What does it do?"

"That's classified." Caleb says with a grin.

A red light flashes twice within the building. Caleb rolls his eyes, "Great, you brought friends." Crashing begins to sound behind the garage door followed by random yelling. "We know you are in there!" A muffled voice hollers through the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Caleb answers. He walks over to a wall close to the giant door. He slides a table away from the brick and bends over it. Caleb presses a small red button hidden behind the table. A buzzing noise emerges from outside. It shakes the building slightly with its low vibration. Screams for help call from outside. Sora lunges for the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Caleb says matter-of-factly.

Sora glares at him, then looks at Riku and Kairi for support. Both of them just look down at the floor with a sad look in their eyes. They have less of an idea of what to do then Sora. None of the heroes know what is out there, let alone what kind of weapon Caleb fired. They just have to trust that the mechanic made the right decision.

The buzzing and the violent vibration stop. Caleb hits the garage opener, letting the fresh air roll into the building. Sora races outside. Riku and Kairi run after him.

"Two days." Caleb reminds them and shuts the door.

The three heroes stare at a black mark the size of a bedroom etched into the sidewalk and wonder what was destroyed almost right in front of them. Sora kicks at the mark and throws his hands into his pockets. "What are we going to destroy next." He grumbles and walks away from the scene of the crime.

Kairi sees a glimmer of light among the ash. She reaches down and picks it up. Kairi discover that the tiny piece is some kind of copper button. She grasps the piece tightly, "Pretend it's a robot." She whispers to herself.


End file.
